


Banana Fever

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Fingering, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis, Rimming, Spanking, Top Harry, just a little, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, married larry, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis wants a baby. Harry doesn't, until he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo all you people. Here's another one shot, because I can't help myself. also I saw this in a movie once. I thought it was a cute idea. Anywayyyy, yeah skipped doing my homework for this so you're welcome! Subscribe to my other fic if you want to keep reading my stuff. Look for me in the end notes, happy reading :)

"Yes Mrs.Marsh, I'll call in tomorrow and have them take a look....right, the one with the blue....yes, blue flowers. All right Mrs.Marsh. See you when you get back. Have a lovely vacation...... bye....yes... bye now."

Louis finally gets off the phone, in the kitchen, with Mrs.Marsh. Sighing heavily. Boy can that woman talk, she’s very nice but, she worries too much. Mr.marsh is off with her husband in Florida. She's asked him to watch over her house, and take care of her plants. She calls twice everyday to check up. Harry's not too thrilled about it after she called at 3 in the morning. Twice.

"Was that our “special” neighbor calling again?"

Louis turns around towards Harry's voice, who's buttoning his shirt up.

"Oh, Harry, she's not that bad" Louis chuckles

Harry takes a step forward, wrapping his arms around Louis. Leaning down to give him a quick peck.

“Okay but remember the time with the markers?”

 “It wasn't her fault they exploded all over your shirt dear.”

 Louis turns away to make them some lunch before harry has to go off to work. He goes to the fridge to get out some meats and cheeses for sandwiches. He grabs a knife and some condiments as well.  

 “And the time with the laundry she turned all our whites pink”

 “She wanted to help”

“What about the time at the block party, with the mango's?”

 “She didn't know you were allergic honey”

 “Baby, she _asked_ if we were allergic to anything”

 Louis winced at that…. It's true she did ask.

 “I could have died Louis” harry says, sounding hurt, but, dramatic nonetheless Louis thinks.

Louis sighs, he's finished making the sandwiches and sets them on some plastic plates. He turns towards harry and puts a hand on his shoulder. Tilting his head up a bit to look into his eyes.

 “Honey, Mr.Marsh is _old_ , her memory isn't what it used to be. She's just trying to help, and I have a feeling it's because she wants to feel useful.” Louis cups Harry's cheeks with his hands.

“I just want to help her in anyway, so she doesn't feel sad about her age. So you're just gonna have to bare with me sweetheart. Okay?”

Louis runs his fingers through Harry's short locks making Harry close his eyes, leaning towards his touch.

 “Alright. I see what you're saying. I’ll try. For you.”

 “Good” Louis smiles up at him. Then slaps him on the arm.

 “Ow! What was that for”

 Louis laughs, “for being a baby, you _know_ you only get a rash when you eat mango, honey, don't be so dramatic”

 Harry’s pouting at him until Louis kisses it away.

 ---------------

 Louis had just prepared the last plate for his guests when the doorbell rings. Perfect, they're right on time. He was hosting a little get together with all his friends in the neighborhood. He goes to open the door when a kids comes rushing inside.  

 “Dakota James! _Walk!_ Don't run” Maddie says, coming through the door with a baby girl, Mia, in her arms.

 “Sorry about that Louis”  

 “That's okay, go right inside, make yourself at home”

 Two more parents were at the door. Alex, with his baby boy, Jackson, in his arms and his 3 month pregnant belly. Then Cassie, with, her twins, Gracie and Brandie, holding their hands. Louis smiles and gestures for them to come inside.  

 “Hi guys, come on in, the food’s ready.”   

They all settled in the kitchen. Dakota and the twins sat at a foldable kids table that Cassie brought. Mia and Jackson, were put down for a nap in the foldable playpen Alex brought. Louis and the rest of the parents sat at the counter in the middle of the kitchen.

 Louis walks over to the fridge looking for drinks. “What do you guys want to drink?”, he turns looking at his guests.

 “Well, Louis if you don't mind busting out the wine, It's been PTA and soccer meetings all week, i could really use something other than juice boxes” Maddie says.

 Louis grins, he loves soccer and thinking of a little curly headed child running around with a soccer ball and dirt stains on their uniform. Oh that would be the cutest things ever.

 “That's fine with me, anyone else?” Louis asks.

 Cassie raises her hand, Alex doesn't, for obvious reasons.

“So Louis-” it's Cassie who speaks “-when are you and harry planning on having little beans running around” she grins.

 Louis gets the wine off the shelf and brings three wine cups over. He pours the wine in and hands them to Maddie and Cassie. Sipping his own wine, he thinks about if for a minute. He wants kids, he knows harry does too.

 “I don't know, we haven't really discussed it much. I know we both want kids but-” he stops, he doesn't really have a reason why they shouldn't. “I don't know, maybe I'll bring it up when he gets home. We’ll have to talk about it.”

 He looks at Alex with his hand on his baby bump. “Hey Alex, have you had any cravings yet?” Louis asks.

“Well, I have been craving banana’s, It's ridiculous” he chuckles a bit.

 “Oh! That's exactly what I was craving too, when I was pregnant with the twins” Cassie pipes up.

 “Mhm, you know I was too” Maddie giggles out of disbelief. “My grandma said, when a carrier craves bananas, you're guaranteed pregnant.”

 Maddie’s grandmother _is_ Mrs.Marsh, so he doesn't know how much truth there is to this banana business.

 “Huh, that's so weird, considering all three of you had the same craving” Louis says. Weird Indeed.

\------------------   

“And then I asked him if he had any craving, and they all three said during their pregnancy they craved banana’s, Maddie’s grandmother said that if a carrier starts craving bananas then they are guaranteed pregnant. Isn't that crazy Haz?” Louis  exclaims.

 They both just had dinner and are now snuggled down into the couch. Harry had just asked Louis how his day went.

 “Mrs.Marsh said that?” Harry says raising his eyebrows, giving Louis a pointed look.

 “No no no, don't say it, I know what your thinking, but darling they all _had_ the same craving so, it's not that crazy.” Louis giggles.

 “That's something baby” harry chuckles, kissing Louis temple.

 “Mm, speaking of babies, umm…. How would you feel…. If maybe.. Weeee… start trying for a baby”. Straight to the point wow, Louis does not know where this confidence came from.  

 Harry tenses up beside him, and well…. That's not a good sign is it?

 Louis sits up, turning towards harry, who looks uneasy at the moment.

 “Harry? Do you, not want kids…. With me?”

 Harry's eyes widen and rushes to cup Louis’ face with his hands.

 “No baby-” Louis gasps “-no! I mean, I do want kids with you, especially with you baby, I love you so much, I just…. don't know about having kids so soon, is all”

 Louis calms down a bit at that. I mean, he guesses Harry’s right, maybe it _is_ too soon. They’re already married so. He could wait. At least, for a little while longer.  

 “You're right Harry, it is a little too soon, I'm okay with waiting.” Louis smiles, he hopes convincingly.

 Harry sighs in relief. “Thank you baby, I’m glad you understand.” He kisses Louis in gratitude.

 --------------  

It's been 2 months and Louis has been going baby crazy. Every time he visits his friends, he can't help but coo and cuddle little Mia and Jackson. Their squishy baby cheeks and squishy baby tummies. They're just too cute he can't handle it, and the twins are just too adorable. They have little tea parties, with their barbies and ninja turtle dolls. And when Dakota comes over they all play soccer together. Louis wants that, he wants babies he can hold and kiss every second of the day. He wants to be woken up at 5 in the morning by his kids, with curly hair and big smiles. He he wants to pack their kids lunches and kiss them goodbye as harry takes them to school on the way to work. He wants to hear the little pitter patter of feet all over their house. He wants to see his baby’s first steps, words, loose tooth. He just…. He really wants a baby.

 So he’s determined to convince harry they need one. He goes to the baby store the next day and buy some baby stuff. Not too much, just some to leave around the house. And if harry asks, he’ll just say Cassie or Alex forgot it there. He buys little booties, little socks with monkeys on them, little sweaters that say, “I like naps” on them. Louis thinks, this plan could work.

 -----------

This plan is _not_ working. Harry can see right through Louis’ plan. All the baby stuff that just so _happens_ to be forgotten around their house. He’s called Alex, Maddie and Cassie several times and they all said they weren't missing anything. He knew better than to believe Louis actually gave up. As if Louis _ever_ gives up anyway. Harry smiles fondly, that's one of the many things he loves about Louis. But, _THIS,_ this leaving baby stuff everywhere, and not so casually bringing up babies all the time is not okay. To be honest it's driving Harry a little insane.

 When they’re eating lunch.

“Babe, Mia did the cutest thing today, oh my god.”

 When they're getting up in the morning.

“Morning would probably be more busy and fun…...if we had a kid”

 When Harry’s doing laundry.

“Oh honey, could you put in this baby sweater, it's, Mia’s, they forgot it here.”

Which was actually true, he checked.

 When Harry's almost fallen asleep at night.

“Babe, wake up, look at this cute video of a baby”

 Harry doesn't know how much he can take.

 ------------

Okay… so maybe Louis has gone a little overboard with this whole baby thing.  Maybe… a _lot_ overboard. Soooo, as a sort unsaid thanks for harry being so patient, he’s giving harry a sort of, treat, tonight.

 Harry’s in the living room right now, just watching some T.V. Which is good, he’s distracted. Louis goes to his dresser and pulls out some knee high dark purple socks. He puts those on and some cute, yet comfortable, purple boy shorts with white lace trimming. A little tighter than his regular boxers, but these are just really soft. He walks down the hallway to the living room and- and Harry's on his phone… well that just won't do.

 “Sweetheart, could you look over here for me” he sings out softly.

 Harry looks up and freezes, Louis assumes this is a good thing. He giggles at the look on Harry’s face.

 “Baby,-” Harry croaks out, “w-what is this all for?”

 Louis comes over and straddles Harry’s lap, he wraps his arms around Harry's neck. Big hands settle on his hips, steadying him.

 “It's for you lovely” Louis says, then begins to litter little kisses all over harry's jaw.

“Thank you baby, but for what”

“For just being you”

“But-”

Louis kisses him to shut him up.

 Louis quickly undoes Harry’s button-up and takes it off. Then moves onto Harry's fly, unzipping it. They continue to kiss as Louis’ fingers run over Harry’s clothed dick. He pulls away from Harry’s mouth, to kiss down his chest. He took Harry’s cock out from it's confines and slowly pumped up and down with his hand. Harry moans as his head leans back on the couch. Louis gives the head a little kiss and a lick. Then takes the tip into his mouth, sucking at it as he continues to pump it. Harry moans again, he sits back up and pulls Louis off his cock.

 “Sit back a little baby, hands behind your back please.”

 Louis does as he’s told and waits for Harry’s instructions. “Don't move your hands baby, open your mouth a bit”

 Harry takes off the rest of his clothes, then wraps a hand around his cock. Stroking at it and brings it closer to Louis’ lips. He brings his other hand to Louis’ face and holds it in place. He taps the head of his cock on Louis’ lip a few times. “Lick it baby, stick your tongue out for me”

Louis does and moans, he loves when Harry teases him like this. He knows Louis loves sucking his cock. His sticks his little tongue out has harry smears pre-cum all over his lips. He brings the head close, Louis could almost taste it. But brings it out of reach when Louis’ barely put his mouth on it. Louis whines and pouts up at harry.

Harry smirks,

 “Open wider baby”

 Louis opens his mouth and Harry sticks his cock in his mouth. Harry grabs Louis’ face and begins fucking his mouth slowly. After a few thrusts harry takes his cock out and stands up. He helps Louis up and leads him to their bedroom.

“Lay on the bed for me baby” he instructs Louis.  

He goes to the drawer and grabs the lube, comes back and puts it aside for now.

“Turn around Lou, hands and knees.”

 Louis obeys and wiggles his bum, which earns him a little spank, he giggles. Harry gets behind Louis and kisses each cheek. He spanks it again just to see it jiggle,and  god, he could never get enough of Louis’ butt. His husband is so fucking curvy he loves it. He peels Louis’ boy-shorts down, which are soaked in cum on the front. He throws it in the laundry bin across the room. Harry spreads Louis’ cheeks to reveal his dark pink hole. Louis gasps and buries his head in a pillow near by. Harry leans down and gives it a little lick. Louis’ bucks his hips backwards. Harry holds his hips still.

 “So eager for me honey? Want my mouth huh?”

 The thing is, Louis _loves_ being eaten out. He’s been eaten out so many times he knows how it feels even before harry can get a tongue in him. He's so desperate for it and all harry has done is licked him once. “Harry please, please eat me out, want it ple- ah!”

 Louis gasps mid sentence as harry begins to lick his hole in broad stripes. He sucks around the rim and slowly starts to inset his tongue. He wiggles his tongue side to side, finally breaching the tight hole. Moving his hand back a little he licks up and down Louis’ rim. He sucks at it again, this time getting his tongue even further into his hole. He begins fucking it in and out, little squelching noises are filling the air, besides Louis’ pleasurable sobs. Louis’ trying to shove Harry’s face closer but those big hands have a bruising grip on his hips.

 “Mm, fuck Harry, feels so good, please don't stop”

 Harry, unfortunately, pulls away, only to grab the lube and coat his three fingers. Louis whines all the same, he doesn't like feeling exposed and empty. His throbbing hole says otherwise though. Harry rubs the pad of his index finger over his hole, then taps it a couple times with his index and middle finger. Louis squeaks and pushes his hips back, once again earning a little spank to his thigh.

 “Baby you look so sweet like this, desperate to have something in you huh?, want my fingers Lou? Want your sweet little hole fucked?” Harry says softly, rubbing his other hand on the small of Louis’ back. Trying to calm his rigid body. All Louis can do is whine in response, nodding his head, a couple of unshed tears in his eyes.

 Harry leans forward to Louis’ face to give him a comforting kiss, “Don't worry baby, I’ll take care of you okay?” Louis nods as best as he can and harry kisses him again. He leans back again and rubs his finger on Louis’ hole. He slowly pushes it in and out, gradually working it in and out till his knuckle touches the rim. He continues to work in his middle and ring finger beside the first one. Which isn't easy for Louis, because Harry has long finger, the fill him up almost as much as his cock. Almost.

 Harry finally has Louis’ hole stretched over three fingers. He pulls them out and watches his hole wink rapidly, god that so hot. Harry loves how responsive Louis’ body is. He fucks his fingers back in for a few minutes till Louis is whining out, “please Harry, I'm ready, Please fuck my little hole, want your cock please, wanna be filled!”

 Harry grabs Louis’ sides and turns him over on his back. He leans forward, takes Louis tear-stained face in his hands and kisses him, deep and long.

 “Gonna fill you up baby okay?, we ran out of condoms, but you took your pill right?”

 Louis tries to remember, has he taken his birth control yet? And, and then Harry's kissing down his neck and pinching at his sensitive nipples, and he, can't….really focus, oh god. “Um, yeah, yeah I did.” he shakily replies.

 Harry pulls his mouth away from the love bite he was working into the skin beside Louis’ nipple. “Good, gonna fill you up baby, gonna fuck this tight pink hole so well” He says between kisses down Louis’ tummy. He leans up, grabs Louis’ hips and scoots him closer to his body. He grabs his cock and positions it at Louis’ hole. He slowly pushes in, no teasing, because he can't hold back much longer either. Harry eventually bottoms out and they both release a breathy moan.

His hips pick up a rhythm as he fucks in and out. Louis’ letting out little ah, ah, ah’s, every time harry fuck back in. Louis’ about to cum, between being eaten out and fucked, he can't hold back anymore. Harry leans back a little more, watching his cock glide and and out of Louis’ hole. He moves his hips faster, he can tell Louis’ about to cum, he is too, just a few more thrusts in.

 “Are you close baby? Gonna cum for me huh? Squeeze your hole around my cock babe, thats right, fuck, lou, so good.”

 “Mmm, yeah harry, fuck, gonna cum, so fucking big, fills me up so well!”

 Louis moans loudly as he cums on his chest, hole squeezing around Harry's cock. Harry can't take it anymore and after a few thrusts he cums too. Louis whimpers when he feels Harry filling him up.

 They’re both panting heavily, Harry slowly removes his cock and lays beside Louis. They both turn their heads towards each other and kiss.

 “Your turn” Louis says because it's Harry’s turn to clean up.  

 Harry’s face scrunches up and he groans but gets up anyways. He goes to the bathroom, wets a little towel and walks back to louis. He climbs on the bed and cleans up Louis’ stomach. He cleans up around his hole, slowly, because it's still sensitive. Then he cleans himself up and throws the towel in the laundry basket. They turn off the lights and get under the covers. Harry pulls louis towards him till his head rests on Harry’s chest.  

 “Goodnight baby, love you”

 “Love you too, Haz”

 -----------------

  _1 month later_

 “Baby are you sure you’re okay, maybe we should take you to the doctor?”

 Louis had just thrown up again, he doesn't know why he feels so sick all of the sudden. He waves harry off as if to say it's nothing. He gets up off the floor and gets to the sink. He brushes his teeth thoroughly, when he's finished he faces harry.

 “It's fine babe, just a little sick is all, no need for the hospital” he sniffs.

 Harry still looks unconvinced but comes over and wraps his arm around Louis’ waist.

 He kisses his forehead, “okay, if you’re sure, then I have to get to work soon. But don't hesitate to call me if anything happens, okay love?”, he leans down and gives Louis a kiss.

 “Bye baby”

 “Bye honey” Louis smiles weakly.

\----------

  _A week later_

 Louis grabs a banana off the counter in the kitchen while he listens to Cassie talk. Her kids are at her mother's house.

 “And I said that the twins should-”

 Louis turns around the see Cassie staring at him intently.

“What?” he says, muffled with a mouthful of banana.

“Louis honey, that's your third banana today, what's got you banana- holy shit you're pregnant!”

 Louis’ eyes widen, “What?!, No I’m not, we use condoms, and even then I use birth cont-” he trails off. Remembering the one time he missed his day for birth control and had to wait for a new pack. They had sex that day. Without a condom! And the morning sickness!? Oh god, oh god, oh god!.

 “Louis, honey you have to calm down”

 Louis’ head whips up at her voice, he’s breathing heavily, and soon enough tears are coming down hard and he’s sobbing. Cassie comes over and pulls him into a hug.

 “Babe, it's okay!, this is a good thing, you should be happy”

 Louis shakes his head side to side. “No, you don't understand, I’m so happy but, but- H-Harry” Louis sobs, “He’s gonna be so mad, he asked if I took my birth control that day we had sex, and I said yes, even though I wasn’t sure. He’s gonna think I did it on purpose just to get a b-baby.!”

 “Shhh, no, no ,no, honey, if you just explain, I’m sure he’ll understand. Maybe ease him into the thought of having a baby before you tell him huh?”  

 Louis just cries harder because he already tried that!....... Maybe if he goes a little easier this time? He’ll just have to figure it out, for the baby’s sake. And at that thought Louis reaches a hand down to his stomach. He smiles through the tears and chuckles. A baby, they're going to have, a baby! He’s kind of excited now.

 Later that night, before Harry was to come home from work, he takes a pregnancy test.

He pees on the stick and wait several minutes.

He picks up the stick and smiles.

Hes pregnant.

 ---------

_Another week later_

 Harry thought Louis gave up on the baby business, he hasn't mentioned anything about babies in a while. Now he’s starting bring it up casually again….and Harry wants kids with Louis yes, but, he just thinks it might be too soon. Maybe if harry can show louis that they don't need a kid right now, he’ll lay off the baby business. Harry walks into the living room and finds Louis eating a banana. Again. For the 4th time today. Harry chuckles.

 “Baby since when have you loved bananas so much?”

 Louis shrugs his shoulders, looking anywhere but at harry. Weird.

 “Listen Lou, we need to talk”, he says, noticing the way Louis tenses up.

 He rushes to assure Louis, “It's nothing bad honey, I swear, it's about this whole baby thing”. Louis finishes his banana and puts the peel in the bin by the couch. Harry comes over and sits next to him, grabbing both his hands and intertwining them with his own.

 “You’re right harry we do need to talk, there's something I have to tell you”

 “Okay but first listen honey, I just don't think we need a baby right now”

 Louis’ face scrunches up in frustration and, this is another thing, Louis’ moods seem to change on the daily. One minute, he's as happy as ever the next he's mad as hell.

 “What the hell is that supposed to mean Harold? Do you not think we could be good parents?”

 “No! Lou- look, kids are- are- ya know, a handful”

 “Ours wouldn't be that bad” louis retorts

 “Come on Lou, your mom has told us countless stories of when you were younger” harry says in hopes of lightening the mood. Big mistake he guesses because Louis’ taking his hands away and folding them over his chest.

 “And!? So what, if they want to be little pranksters? So what if they cause a little trouble, all kids do!”

 “I don't understand why you're being so defensive honey, were just talking” harry says, his tone a little stern, a glare threatening to appear on his face.

 “Louis, listen, I'm just saying kids will take up too much time and I don't know if I can-”

 “Oh, because you're just sooo busy with work you couldn't find any time to spend with your kid. You’d put work before _our kid_ harry?! Really? Is this how you’d handle our kid?” Louis scoffs.

 “Now wait just a goddamn minute Louis! You know I would never do that to our child or you! Quit putting words in my mouth”  

 They're both yelling now. Louis’ angry that Harry’s trying to convince him not to have a baby. Even though it's his fault, because he still hasn't _told_ harry. But that's what he was gonna tell harry now, till he started talking about all the reasons he _doesn't_ want a baby. And maybe louis’ overreacting but, whatever! Hes angry and pregnant!

 “I'm saying exactly what you're thinking harry! And you just can't stand that I'm right!”

 “What the fuck is that supposed to mean!, God you're so fucking frustrating lately, what is your problem? It's just a baby!”

 Louis gasps and puts a hand over his stomach.

 “You know what never mind! Do whatever the hell you want! I can't look at you anymore”

 Louis gets up and walks up the stairs to their bedroom, tears silently running down his face.

 “Fine!, I’m leaving, I’ll come back when you start making sense again!”

Harry gets up, walks to the front door, grabs his keys and walks outside, slamming the door shut. He gets in his car, starts it up and backs out when he hears a loud bang.

 “What the fuck?”, Harry looks in the rear view mirror. He’d  just unknowingly backed up into their garbage bin, knocking it over. He puts the car in park, takes out the keys and get out, slamming the door shut. He walks over to the bin and finds. Bananas, a whole _bags_ worth of bananas. What the fuck? He looks at the house and then back to the pile of bananas.

 And he freezes.

 Bananas.

 His eyes widen.

 Pregnant!  

Louis' pregnant!

 The morning sickness, the casual talk about babies, the mood swings, the-

 “Bananas! Holy shit!” harry yells.

 He runs back into the house, up the stairs, and opens the door to their bedroom. He find a little lump on their bed, shaking as sobs fill the air. Harry feel a wave of guilt cloud over him. He takes a step further and sits on the bed. The crying stops.

 “Baby, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?” harry says sadly.

 Little sniffs are heard before Louis’ coming out of his blanket burrito. His hair is messy, his eyes are red and puffy and his cute little nose is all stuffy. Harry thinks he still looks beautiful. He holds out his arms for louis to curl up in, which he does. Louis lays his head on harry's shoulder, sniffling and hiccuping quietly.

 “I- I was afraid of how you would re-act, because you keeps saying you didn't want any kids. And I was gonna tell you today but then you just kept telling me all the reasons you didn't want a kids and that made me mad. It made me think about our baby, and how you might not want it or something like that”

 Harry kisses his hair, heart breaking. “Honey, I’ll always want kids with you, I just thought it was too soon, that's all. But now that you're pregnant, well, we can't do anything but welcome the baby and love it forever huh?”

“So you're not mad?” Louis whispers.“No, I’m not mad, I’m happy Lou,” he reaches down and puts a hand over Louis’ tummy, “this is our baby and I’m gonna love it and you for the rest of my life. Even if it's too soon, it'll all work out.”

 Louis sits up in harry's lap, smiling. “I love you so much Harry”

 “I love you too baby”

 Harry kisses Louis, tears, snot and all. He lays louis down on the bed and raises his shirt.

 “And I love our little peanut too” he gives Louis’ belly little kisses.

 Louis giggles.

They're going to have a baby, and Louis couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to contact me!
> 
> Tumblr: devtrix  
> Snapchat: jellybean32o  
> Insatgram: twelverose 
> 
> Yeah I hope this was good. Dont forget to comment, kudos and all that stuff. see ya later!


End file.
